Camille regresó
by loristicam
Summary: Una serie de acontecimientos hacen que Alec dude de la maldad de Camille, hasta el punto de querer saber cómo le va a su alma, ahora que la vampira está muerta. Un hechizo aparentemente inofensivo termina permitiéndole la entrada al loft a Camille, donde, como fantasma, ella buscará vengarse de Magnus y Alec. (Oneshot)


**Esto se desarrolla después de ciudad de fuego celestial, y antes de las historias de la academia, es decir que no hay hijos.**

 **No soy fan de las películas de terror así que no sé que tal haya quedado; le pondré que es terror y comedia, por si acaso.**

 **Personajes de Cassandra Clare, historia mía.**

* * *

Era un soleado sábado en Brooklyn. La mayoría de las personas preferían salir al parque a sentarse, o quedarse en cama todo el día; pero ninguna de esas cosas eran una opción para un cazador de sombras y un brujo, quienes simplemente no estaban acostumbrados a desaprovechar el tiempo, al menos no desde que empezaron a vivir juntos hacía un año.

Ni Magnus ni Alec tenían obligaciones laborales ese día, por lo que habían decidido aprovecharlo para hacerle una limpieza general al loft.

Ahora, había un montón de cajas junto a las paredes, varias reliquias descansaban sobre los muebles sin ningún orden, algunas mesas estaban desacomodadas, los cuadros en el suelo, los libros ya no estaban en los estantes sino apilados en todas partes, y varias nubes de polvo volvían más denso el aire.

La pareja había iniciado con la habitación principal, la cual ya estaba completamente limpia, y ahora estaban en el estudio; Alec limpiaba el polvo de las mesas de madera mientras Magnus organizaba los libros.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó el cazador llegando junto a él. Magnus levantó un libro verde del suelo, lo espolvoreo un poco, lo guardó dentro de la biblioteca, y dio una mirada al estudio para encontrarse con que Alec ya había terminado su tarea.

—Sí que eres rápido— comentó.

—No soy tan distraído como tú— se burló, y levantó uno de los libros para espolvorearlo. Magnus le sonrió.

—Quizás, pero no es mi culpa. Tú solo limpiabas suciedad, yo estoy en medio de una lluvia de recuerdos—Alec lo miró curioso, y entendió todo. Había una razón especial por la que Magnus nunca había limpiado el loft de la manera en la que ambos lo estaban haciendo, sacando absolutamente todo; y esa razón era que habían muchas cosas que el brujo había recolectado a lo largo de su vida, y si a una persona normal le daba nostalgia encontrar una fotografía de hace diez años, era entendible que a Magnus le afectara encontrarse cosas de al menos 300 años.

—Si quieres desahogarte, puedes contar conmigo—le dijo Alec tratando de ser comprensivo. Magnus le dio una mirada, luego levantó un nuevo libro, y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Éste me lo dio un duquesa del siglo XIV, lo intercambié por un beso— Alec frunció levemente el ceño, y a pesar de que fue casi imperceptible, hizo que Magnus soltara una carcajada— Es broma, en realidad lo tomé prestado de la biblioteca el año pasado y nunca lo devolví— Alec también rió mientras rodaba los ojos, tomó el libro y lo limpió para guardarlo.

—Tienes demasiadas novelas ¿No? —preguntó el cazador levantando otro libro.

—Muchas de ellas son libros de magia con glamour— confesó Magnus, para la prueba tomó "El retrato de Dorian Grey" y lo abrió revelando páginas amarillas con un extraño lenguaje en tinta roja. Alec le dio una mirada, reconociendo las palabras de un lenguaje demoníaco que le habían hecho aprender en el instituto. Para nadie era una sorpresa que su novio había tenido una época en la que le había divertido romper las reglas de la clave y jugar con magia negra.

—¿Por qué aún tienes esos libros? —preguntó, no con reproche, sino con curiosidad. Y quizás con un poco de preocupación por el bienestar del chico que amaba.

—Estos libros no fueron fáciles de conseguir— comentó el brujo— Para varios de ellos tuve que hacer grandes sacrificios, o pagar horribles precios—Magnus guardó el libro con glamour en su lugar— Además ¿Qué podría hacer con ellos? Son indestructibles, y devolverlos a sus legítimos dueños es riesgoso— Alec supuso que sus dueños serían demonios, y Magnus tenía razón. Que el brujo llegara a invocar a un demonio para regresarle un libro era algo que Alec no permitiría.

—Supongo que si están aquí, no caerán en manos equivocadas— aportó en cazador— Siendo libros dignos del gran brujo de Brooklyn, deben de ser muy poderosos— Magnus sonrió orgulloso, así como siempre hacía cada vez que Alec lo adulaba con su título.

Ambos continuaron guardando libros por varios minutos más, hasta que Alec encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Se trataba de un libro con cubierta de cuero de color rojo y bordado con hilo dorado. Se veía muy elegante por lo que podía deducir que era de época, quizás de los años en los que Magnus estuvo viviendo en Inglaterra. Curioso lo abrió esperando encontrarse con una novela, o quizás un libro de magia, pero no estaba preparado para tener entre sus manos un álbum fotográfico de Magnus con su exnovia vampira Camille Belcourt, quien por cierto llevaba muerta como dos años. Tampoco era como si Alec llevara la cuenta.

—Magnus— llamó. Su novio guardó el libro que había tenido en sus manos y miró sobre el hombro de Alec.

—Wow— exclamó, y la nostalgia se le notaba en la voz— Con Camille lo hicimos cuando estuvimos juntos el Londres. Fue una de las pocas cosas que pude recuperar de su mansión cuando terminamos, pero no lo había visto en años. Incluso lo había olvidado— las páginas del álbum, a diferencia de las de un libro normal, eran más gruesas y estaban amarillentas. La primera fotografía que se mostraba, una donde Magnus y Camille tenían ambas manos tomadas y se miraban el uno al otro, estaba a blanco y negro y con algunas manchas que el paso de los años le había causado. Alec cambió la página, y en la nueva fotografía la pareja de subterráneos estaba de frente. Camille estaba usando un vestido de encaje con un collar de rubí alrededor de su cuello y un peinado de rizos. Magnus junto a ella tenía un largo abrigo con encaje en las mangas, y una camisa de arandelas que sobresalía en el cuello. Su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado sin llegar a ser despeinado, y no había ningún rastro de maquillaje en su rostro, o de joyas en sus manos, orejas o alrededor de su cuello. Alec se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Es extraño verte así— comentó.

—No esperas que haya usado algo como esto en esa época ¿Verdad? —preguntó Magnus con burla mientras señalaba sus ajustados jeans— Fueron los obreros en las industrias los primeros en usarlos. Si me hubiera puesto éstos pantalones, habría parecido uno de ellos, y en ese entonces trabajar no era algo digno— Alec lo miró con ojos brillantes. Había muchas cosas que amaba de su novio, como por ejemplo cuando soltaba datos en medio de una conversación. Mientras que Magnus era un baúl lleno de conocimiento, Alec era un amante de aprender y escuchar.

—Me lo imagino. Pero me refería a verte sin tanto brillo, sin color…

—La fotografía es a blanco y negro—señaló.

—Magnus, sabes a lo que me refiero— el aludido soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar la página en el álbum

—Es un poco aburrido ¿No lo crees? Pero no fue mi culpa, la época lo ameritaba.

—Te ves hermoso—dijo Alec, y lo decía enserio— Te ves tan elegante… pareces un noble—Alec cambió la página mientras se mordía la lengua para no añadir "Los dos parecen nobles" porque era cierto, tanto Magnus como Camille parecían una de esas parejas de época que se podían encontrar en viejas pinturas. Ambos se veían imponentes, elegantes, adinerados, y sobre todo unidos. Había un aire romántico en todo el álbum que Alec no quería mencionar, pero que podía percibir.

Unas pocas páginas después, las fotografías de solo Camille y Magnus terminaron, dando pasó a fotografías compartidas con otras personas que también parecían tener clase. Alec, con solo mirar a algunos, sentía un leve cosquilleo en sus brazos, y su mente se esforzaba por ayudarle a descifrar lo que había ante sus ojos; por lo que supuso que esos eran subterráneos, quizás otros vampiros o brujos que podrían estar vivos aún, o algún hombre lobo que ya hubiera muerto. Hadas no, ellas no eran amantes de la fotografía por una creencia relacionada a que una foto se quedaba con una parte de tu alma.

Había algunas otras personas que no le dieron ninguna sensación, y supuso que serían mundanos. Al parecer Magnus y Camille habían sido muy sociales cuando estuvieron juntos.

—A Camille le gustaba hacer fiestas— comentó Magnus, como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de su novio— Y era "Lady Belcourt", así que tuvimos muchos amigos.

Alec siguió cambiando páginas, y sus ojos siguieron escaneando fotografías, hasta encontrarse con el conocido rostro de Catarina junto a otro chico que, a juzgar por sus cuernos, también era un brujo.

—¿Ahora quién es el distraído? — se burló Magnus, y Alec con una sonrisa le dio la razón. Se dijo que iba a cerrar el álbum una vez cambiara otra página, y al hacerlo algo cayó del libro. Su primera reacción fue quedarse quieto y mirar el objeto, después de todo podría ser algo valioso. Magnus, por el contrario, se lanzó a agarrarlo y levantarlo para ver qué era. Se trataba de un viejo sobre, donde había algo escrito con una delicada y fina caligrafía.

 **De: Lady Camille Belcourt**

 **Para: Magnus Bane**

Alec miró sorprendido la carta, pero antes de decir algo, Magnus habló.

—Imposible… Camille nunca me escribió nada— miró a Alec— Yo le escribí muchas cartas, muchos poemas, pero ella nunca me escribió nada. Luego entendí que era porque en realidad nunca me había amado, pero…—Magnus volvió a mirar la carta con una expresión indescifrable.

Quizás Alec debió ser sincero y decir lo que realmente sentía. Quizás debió confiar en Magnus y confesarle que aquella situación, y el hecho de que hubiera encontrado una carta de su ex, no era algo que a un novio actual le gustara. Quizás debió hacerle caso al sentimiento de incomodidad en él, y no debió proponer lo que propuso.

—¿Qué esperas para leerla? — preguntó en un intento de demostrarle a Magnus que era perfectamente abierto al hecho de que su novio haya tenido un montón de ex. Esa fue la razón por la que terminaron hace mucho, y no quería volver a cometer el mismo error. Además, Camille ya estaba muerta, y quería que Magnus confiara en él como para leer juntos la carta. Creyó que no se había equivocado en su propuesta cuando su novio le sonrió, mostrándole con solo esa expresión todo el amor que sentía por él.

—La leeré contigo— dijo, y ambos se sentaron en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la biblioteca, y con la vista fija en el sobre. Magnus rompió el papel y extrajo la carta, dejando el sobre en el suelo. Luego desdobló la hoja, y la puso frente a los dos de tal forma que ambos pudieran leerla. El papel estaba viejo, y la letra era tan hermosa que parecía hecha por una máquina. Pero Alec sabía que Camille había escrito aquello con sus propias manos.

 **Magnus Bane:**

 **Hace unas horas, mientras estábamos en mi comedor cenando lo que Archer nos preparó, me entregaste un poema que hiciste para mí. Yo lo recibí con la promesa de leerlo después, y mientras volvías a tu asiento me preguntaste por qué yo nunca te he escrito nada. Todo lo que te respondí fue que no me nacía hacerlo, y con eso quedaste satisfecho y continuaste con tu cena. Ahora, mientras estás profundamente dormido en mi cama, te estoy escribiendo tu primera y última carta que jamás leerás.**

 **Fue mentira cuando dije que no me nacía escribirte algo, cuando en realidad tú me has inspirado muchas veces; pero nunca he querido escribirlo porque en una carta no se miente, y no quiero romperte el corazón.**

 **Mi gran realidad es que no te amo. Me gustaría hacerlo porque en ti he encontrado a todo un caballero, pero el hombre de mi vida murió recientemente y mi corazón se congeló desde entonces. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no tenga aprecio por ti. En realidad estoy muy conmovida de encontrar a un hombre (el único hasta ahora) que confía en mi cuando me voy de viaje, y se queda esperando mi retorno mientras mira hacia la puerta de entrada.**

 **Quiero que seas feliz, pero esa felicidad por ahora no es conmigo. Sé que tarde o temprano descubrirás que no te amo, y será inevitable romperte el corazón; sé que tu orgullo no te dejará quedarte a mi lado cuando eso pase, independientemente de si me amas o no. Pero ten por seguro que no me voy a olvidar de ti. Quizás en ese entonces tú creas que nos separamos para siempre porque en ti aún brilla la inocencia digna de un niño, esa pequeña luz que da vitalidad a los mundanos y los hace sorprenderse con las cosas hermosas de la vida, y de la que siempre me burlo, pero que en ti admiro.**

 **La verdad es que, si nos llegamos a separar, nunca te perderé el rastro. Y un día, cuando la muerte del amor de mi vida no sea tan reciente, nos volveremos a encontrar. Quizás para ese entonces tu luz de inocencia se haya extinguido y te hayas dado cuenta de la eternidad que tenemos, y quizás yo para ese entonces esté preparada para amarte. Porque si de algo no tengo duda es de que quiero compartir mi inmortalidad contigo.**

 **No tengo prisa, y por ahora lamento no hacerte feliz, pero no elegiste el mejor momento para entrar a mi vida. Sin embargo, te haré inmensamente feliz en unos cuantos siglos. Lo prometo. Fuiste tú a quien elegí.**

 **Con cariño**

 **Lady Camille Belcourt**

Ambos chicos terminaron de leer. Alec giró el rostro para ver la reacción de Magnus, y éste se quedó mirando firmemente la carta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí— una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del brujo— Es bueno saber que después de todo sí me había escrito algo.

En ese momento Presidente entró al estudio y se acercó a una de las pilas de libros, derrumbándola con su cuerpo. Magnus parpadeó como si despertara de una ensoñación y dirigió su mirada al gato.

—¡Hey! —Presidente tomó en su boca uno de los libros y salió del lugar. La actitud de perro era una clara exigencia de recibir atención. Magnus extendió su sonrisa—¡Presidente! —el brujo dejó la carta a un lado y se puso de pie para seguir al gato— ¡Devuélveme eso! —Alec lo observó salir, y luego tomó la carta entre sus manos. Era curioso el hecho de que a Magnus parecía no haberle afectado mucho, pero a él sí. Tenía muchas dudas. ¿Camille había dejado esa carta ahí con la intención de que Magnus la encontrara, o había sido un accidente? Cuando Camille volvió a aparecer en sus vidas, y pidió hablar con Magnus asolas ¿Era porque quería volver con él? Todo lo que le había dicho a Alec sobre la inmortalidad y la forma en la que lo engañó ¿Era para mostrarle a Magnus que lo mejor que podía hacer era estar con alguien inmortal? ¿Con ella? ¿Quería deshacerse de Alec porque ya estaba lista para amar al brujo?

Alec dobló la carta encontrándose con que había desarrollado cierta simpatía con Camille. Quizás lo hubiera engañado, pero al final ambos habían querido lo mismo: la felicidad de Magnus. Puede que la vampira hubiera cometido delitos ante la clave, pero Magnus también , incluso él como cazador de sombras también lo había hecho.

Recordó cuando entró a la estación dispuesto a matar a la vampira después de la ruptura con Magnus, encontrándose con que alguien más acababa de matarla. Agradecía al ángel no haber tenido la oportunidad de matar a Camille, porque entonces ahora se sentiría terriblemente arrepentido y culpable.

Volvió a guardar la carta en el sobre, y éste a su vez lo volvió a meter en el álbum.

—Se había llevado "Orgullo y prejuicio"— comentó Magnus volviendo con el libro en su mano—Lo metió dentro de su plato, y entendí que quería atún. Ahora todo está solucionado—Alec metió el álbum a la biblioteca, y pronto los dos continuaron con el aseo. Sin embargo, Alec no sentía que todo estuviera solucionado. Camille creía que él no era lo mejor para Magnus, por eso había promovido la ruptura, y lo peor es que la rubia había muerto creyendo que estaba en lo cierto. Ella quería que Magnus fuera feliz, solo que en ese entonces Alec no lo sabía. Le encantaría poder decirle que Magnus era feliz, porque ¿Qué tal que Camille no estuviera descansando en paz?

* * *

Varias horas después ambos terminaron de asear el estudio, la cocina y la sala; solo faltaban los dos cuartos de huéspedes, pero era tan tarde que se pusieron de acuerdo en terminar al día siguiente. A pesar de estar todo el tiempo ocupado, Alec no pudo dejar de pensar en la carta de Camille. Llevaba demasiado tiempo creyendo que la vampira era una arpía que le había ocasionado una pelea con el hombre que amaba, pero al final, ambos, Alec y Camille, deseaban lo mismo para Magnus.

En la noche, mientras Magnus estaba de lado tratando de conciliar el sueño, Alec tenía la vista fija en el techo.

—No necesito verte para saber que algo te inquieta—murmuró Magnus, y se giró hacia Alec con una expresión adormilada— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es por lo de Camille—confesó sincero, y Magnus frunció el ceño.

—Alec, esa carta no me hizo amarla. Te amo a ti.

—Lo sé— Alec suspiró— No son celos. Es más bien culpa—Magnus siguió viéndolo confundido, por lo que Alec trató de explicarse— Ella quería que tú fueras feliz. Si mal no recuerdo, la persona que amaba era un hombre lobo, así que sabía que un amor mortal te hacía sufrir, tú lo leíste, esa muerte le congeló el corazón. Quizás por eso hizo todo lo que hizo, para alejarme de ti porque creía que yo te haría sufrir por ser mortal— Alec bajó la mirada— Al final, ella murió en ese túnel antes de encontrarse conmigo. Murió tratando de alejarte de lo que te lastimaría. Murió… tratando de hacerte feliz— volvió a mirar al brujo— Y quizás también murió creyendo que no lo había logrado—Magnus se estiró para poder tomar una de las pálidas manos entre las suyas.

—No te sientas culpable, tú no la mataste.

—Pero estuve a punto de hacerlo—confesó— Cuando terminaste conmigo, yo fui a verla con la intención de matarla.

—Pero no lo hiciste— repitió el brujo— Y si Camille realmente quería hacerme feliz, entonces no debió intentar separarme de las personas que me importan. Alexander, quería darme lo que para ella era felicidad, no pensó en mí ni en lo que realmente me haría feliz. Nunca me amó, no lo hizo en el pasado, y no lo hizo al morir.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —insistió el cazador— ¿Qué tal que hubiera vuelto a entrar a tu vida porque ya te amaba?

—Ella no entró por gusto, la clave la atrapó, y yo era el aliado más conveniente.

—¿Puedes asegurarlo? — los ojos azules de Alec brillaban con determinación— ¿Qué tal que todo hubiera sido planeado? —Magnus guardó silencio, ya que no podía decir nada ante esa posibilidad— Es que me pongo en su lugar. Yo te amo, y quiero hacerte feliz, pero estás con un chico con el que sé que vas a sufrir, y muero creyendo que te he fallado…

—No creo que ese fuera el pensamiento de Camille al morir.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque la conozco.

—¿Sabías lo que ella escribió en esa carta? — Magnus cerró la boca— Dijiste que ella nunca te había escrito algo, pero sí lo hizo. Camille no era quien creíamos—el brujo suspiró y miró hacia el techo.

—Tal vez tengas razón— aceptó— Pero de nada sirve ahora. Ella está muerta.

—Y nunca supo que sí eras feliz— agregó Alec en un murmullo. Magnus miró a su novio, lo acercó a él, y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—No pienses en eso. Solo duerme— Alec cerró los ojos e intentó la parte de dormir, porque la de no pensar en eso le parecía demasiado difícil.

* * *

Unos días después, Magnus buscaba en los gabinetes alguna lata de atún mientras Presidente se restregaba contra su pierna rogando por ser alimentado, y Alec los observaba apoyado contra la pared de la cocina.

—Lo lamento, Presi— dijo Magnus, cerró ese gabinete y abrió uno nuevo— Pero creo que se acabó tu comida— el gato soltó un maullido lastimero, pero aún así continuó tratando de llamar la atención de Magnus.

Aunque Alec tenía los ojos puestos en su mascota y en el brujo, su mente estaba divagando. Quizás había pasado un tiempo desde lo ocurrido en el estudio, pero simplemente no podía olvidarlo. Recordó las fotos de Magnus y Camille en ese albúm, y se preguntó cuántas cosas de pareja habrían compartido la vampira y el brujo en el pasado, así como la que estaba haciendo ahora mismo al espiar a Magnus buscando comida. No eran celos, era simplemente que muchas de esas cosas que ellos habían compartido había sido las causantes de que la vampira poco a poco se enamorara, porque Alec estaba seguro de que Camille realmente había amado a Magnus antes de morir.

Al principio creía que no podría sentirse culpable ya que él no la había matado, pero se había equivocado ya que sí se sentía culpable. Camille había muerto porque estaba allí para encontrarse con él.

—No hay nada—murmuró Magnus y se puso de pie—Tendremos que conseguirte más.

Alec se acercó a ellos y levantó al pequeño gato del suelo, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos para que Magnus pudiera salir del loft sin que el animal le jalara el pantalón. Pero se sorprendió cuando Magnus, en lugar de dejar la cocina, chasqueó los dedos sobre la encimera, haciendo aparecer tres latas de atún.

—¡Hey!— riñó. Puede que el brujo aún hiciera un par de cosas ilegales.

—¡Presi tenía hambre!—se defendió Magnus— No había tiempo de ir hasta el supermercado— Alec tuvo que aceptar que el brujo tenía un punto.

Se agachó para dejar al gato en el suelo mientras Magnus abría una de las latas de atún.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó de repente— ¿Vas a decirme por qué has estado tan callado últimamente?—vació el atún dentro del plato del gato, lo dejó en el suelo, y levantó la mirada para ver a Alec a los ojos— ¿Es por lo de Camille?

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, Magnus—aceptó el chico— ¿Como hiciste para olvidarlo tan rápido?

—No lo he olvidado—Magnus se puso de pie— Es solo que no me inquieta como a ti.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Quizás porque no me creo del todo que ella me hubiera amado cuando fue asesinada. Y porque su muerte fue algo bueno para todos. Tal vez suene cruel, y no mentiré diciendo que no me dolió saber que había muerto, pero también sabía que ella era mala. Drenaba la sangre de los niños mundanos, y manipulaba al clan de vampiros a su antojo. Cometió muchos delitos.

—Tu también lo has hecho—replicó Alec irascible— Y no por ello mereces morir. En especial si todo lo que ella había hecho era por ti.

—Esa es otra cosa—añadió Magnus— Tu crees que todo lo que hizo fue por mi, para protegerme de ti. Pero yo creo que lo hizo por pura diversión, y esa carta también pudo haber sido escrita para divertirse.

—No puedes asegurarlo.

—Y tu no puedes negarlo— replicó el brujo, y luego miró hacia el suelo mientras parecía estar procesando una idea. Alec se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo observaba meditar, y después Magnus levantó el rostro, lo miró firmemente, y lo tomó del brazo para sacarlo de la cocina y guiarlo hacia el estudio— Escucha, hace mucho me prometí no volver a usar magia negra, pero lo que quiero hacer no tiene ningún riesgo. Y lo hago por ti, por tu tranquilidad.

Alec se dejó guiar hasta el estudio, donde Magnus finalmente lo soltó y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Lamentablemente, Presidente se había colado justo detrás de ellos.

—¡Presi, fuera!—ordenó el brujo, pero el gato se sentó sobre la alfombra, como si le estuviera retando a moverlo. Magnus rodó los ojos, chasqueó los dedos, y el gato empezó a levitar hacia la sala mientras movía sus patas intentando soltarse de la fuerza que lo mantenía elevado. Una vez que estuvo fuera del estudio, Magnus cerró la puerta— La energía oscura altera a los animales— explicó— En especial a los gatos, ellos podrían cambiarlo todo. Sería peligroso tenerlo aquí.

Alec quiso preguntar por qué en especial a los gatos, pero le pareció más interesante observar a su novio buscar entre sus pócimas hasta sacar tres frascos con líquidos brillantes.

—Trae el álbum de Camille, por favor—pidió mientras mezclaba algunas gotas de las pocimas dentro de un bol de madera con algunos tallados dorados con formas de hojas. Alec miró embelesado la belleza del objeto antes de girarse y buscar en la biblioteca el álbum. Cuando volvió con el libro en las manos, Magnus ya había terminado de mezclar las pócimas, así que le recibió el álbum.

—Y ahora trae "Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer"—pidió. Alec no preguntó, solo se giró y lo buscó.

Una vez que sacó el pesado libro de llamativos colores, se lo extendió a Magnus. El brujo había acomodado una vela negra apagada sobre la mesa, y frente a ésta había ubicado el bol con la extraña mezcla.

—Las hadas, por ser hijas del cielo y el infierno, pueden crear artefactos que penetran las barreras de la vida y la muerte— explicó el brujo, y con el dedo le dio unos toquecitos al bol— Ésto es de hadas— Alec asintió, de todos modos lo había deducido por el tallado— Lo que voy a hacer es averiguar si Camille está descansando en paz. Si realmente me amaba, y murió creyendo que había fallado en protegerme, entonces no hay manera de que su alma esté en paz.

—Por ser vampira, estaba condenada— comentó Alec, recordando todo lo que sabía por su profesión— Los vampiros no pueden entrar al paraíso.

—No necesito sacarla de donde sea que esté— informó Magnus— Solo usaré estos objetos para saber cómo está su alma, es todo. Si es un alma en pena, entonces está en el limbo. Si no lo es, ya no está en éste mundo— Alec no entendía mucho de cuestiones de vida y muerte, y tampoco le interesaba aprenderlas. Todo lo que quería era asegurarse de que Camille estaba descansando en paz, y que no fuera un alma en pena por su culpa.

Magnus abrió el álbum, y antes de que Alec pudiera escandalizarse, rasgó una de las fotos de él y Camille juntos, dejándolo solo a él en la página y quedándose con una imagen de Camille en la mano.

—Antes de que digas algo, sé que es una reliquia y todo eso— Magnus dejó caer la foto de Camille dentro del bol, donde fue cubierta por el viscoso líquido gris— Pero es necesario— después el brujo abrió la novela, y Alec no se sorprendió al ver que de hecho era un libro de magia negra.

—¿Ya habías hecho éste hechizo?—preguntó mientras Magnus buscaba la página que necesitaba.

—Si, algunas veces— respondió Magnus sin despegar los ojos del libro— Quería saber si mi madre se sentía culpable por haberse quitado la vida cuando descubrió que yo era mitad demonio. Conseguí el libro cuando ya era un brujo medianamente profesional, e hice el hechizo. Después fue con algunos amantes, y cuando las personas se enteraron de lo que podía hacer, empezaron a llegarme muchos clientes preguntándome por sus familiares muertos—Magnus encontró la página y miró a Alec— Y me detuve cuando Valentine y su grupo de revoltosos nephilims empezaron a matar a cualquier subterráneo.

Magnus empezó a leer lo que había escrito en el libro, y a pesar de que Alec reconoció la lengua como una demoníaca llamada Dethertix, no lograba entender el significado de todas las palabras. Solo captó algunas, las más fáciles, como "hombre", "vida", "demonio", "sangre", y "alma".

Una vez que terminó de leer, sus manos empezaron a revolotear sobre el bol, haciendo que chispas azules se escaparan y bailaran sobre la mezcla, para luego desaparecer al hundirse dentro del líquido.

—Con la poción dentro del bol, podremos saber si el alma de Camille está perturbada o está descansando en paz— murmuró Magnus, y Alec no se sorprendió cuando se encontró con que su novio había dejado caer el glamour y sus ojos de gato estaban expuestos. Claramente aquel hechizo requería de mucha energía.

De pronto el aire del estudio empezó a hacerse más helado, y de un momento a otro la vela negra se encendió por sí sola. Casi al instante, Alec y Magnus se asomaron para ver el contenido grisáceo y espeso del bol, encontrándose con que éste poco a poco empezó a burbujear, como si fuera agua en su punto de ebullición. Alec miró a Magnus solo para confirmarlo, pero no había necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. Quizás no fuera un brujo, pero sabía que aquello significaba que el alma de Camille no estaba descansando en paz.

* * *

En la noche, ambos chicos estaban acostados mirando hacia el techo. Después de terminar de organizar lo que habían usado para el hechizo, ninguno había dicho una palabra. Ahora, los dos estaban perturbados.

Un maullido los hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, y Magnus asomó la cabeza por el borde de la cama para ver a Presidente tratando de usar sus garras para escalar por el cobertor.

—Hola, Presi— saludó el brujo.

—Magnus— advirtió Alec— Sabes que Presidente no puede dormir con nosotros.

—Tal vez se sintió solo— una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del cazador. Magnus consentía demasiado a su gato.

—Por eso fue que trajimos su camita a nuestra habitación— le recordó Alec. Y era verdad, la brillosa y mullida cama del gato estaba junto a la puerta, a unos cuantos pasos de la cama.

—¿Y si tuvo pesadillas?— el cazador rodó los ojos, y Magnus no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que había ganado. Uso una mano para levantar al pequeño animal, y luego lo acomodó entre Alec y él, tratando de acercarse a su novio para darle más calor al gato.

Quizás Presidente al otro día les dejaría su cama llena de pelos, pero su interrupción les había servido a Magnus y a Alec para darse cuenta de que debían hablar. Ambos chicos se miraron y esperaron a ver quien daría el primer paso.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Alec.

—Atormentado— la voz de Magnus era seria, y casi que hablaba en susurros— Si ella me amaba...entonces es mi culpa que no pueda descansar en paz.

—No lo es— replicó Alec— Al parecer te amaba, pero si hay un culpable aquí, soy yo— Magnus suspiró, pero no contradijo al cazador.

—Siento tanta pena por ella— dijo en su lugar— No la amaba cuando murió, pero hace décadas sí lo hice, y con todo el corazón.

—Lo sé.

—Aunque no hay nada que podamos hacer— Alec lo miró curioso.

—¿No hay manera de sacarla del limbo?

—No legalmente— Alec asintió entendiéndolo. Magia negra, prohibida y peligrosa.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?—preguntó, y Magnus suspiró y empezó a acariciar con sus manos la espalda de Presidente.

—Tratar de vivir con ello— respondió— No olvidar, sólo soportar lo insoportable y resistir.

* * *

Algunos días después, Alec se dio cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido al permitir que Magnus realizara aquel hechizo. Que él no pudiera dejar de pensar en ello era una cosa, pero que ahora Magnus lo hiciera le dolía. Notaba al brujo distraído, pensativo, no había vuelto a sonreír, y en más de una ocasión Alec volvió del instituto y lo encontró sentado en la sala con Presidente y viendo el álbum de Camille. No tenía miedo de que los sentimientos de Magnus estuvieran despertando, porque sabía que no era así; lo que le asustaba era cuánto tiempo Magnus podría sentirse culpable. El brujo había amado a la vampira, y la había conocido por mucho más tiempo, así que era entendible que estuviera sufriendo más que Alec.

Una noche, mientras Magnus dormía, Alec estaba decidido en hacer algo al respecto. Con cuidado se puso de pie y llegó al estudio tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Quizás tratar de liberar a Camille fuera arriesgado, y de todos modos tampoco es como si supiera cómo hacerlo. Pero quizás, si lograba contactarse con ella de algún modo, podría hablarle y decirle que Magnus estaba bien, que estaba feliz, y que sabía que ella realmente lo había amado.

Buscó en el librero a "Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer", y un libro del Dethertix para lograr traducir.

Tardó un par de horas, pero finalmente logró encontrar un encantamiento que estaba seguro le permitiría hablar con Camille. Esos libros de magia negra eran hechos por demonios para ofrecerlos a los mundanos, así que en algunos hechizos se usaban magia y en otro no, y convenientemente el que estaba apunto de hacer era uno de estos últimos. Eso solo lo convenció más de que no sería riesgoso, aunque por si acaso leyó y tradujo palabra por palabra, solo para estar seguro.

Sacó su celular y miró la pantalla. Eran las once de la noche, así que tenía muchas horas para intentarlo. Quizás despertar a Magnus sería lo más razonable, pero si había que poner en riesgo a alguien, prefería que fuera a él mismo. Al día siguiente le contaría a Magnus lo que había hecho, quizás tendría que soportar un regaño, y quizás el brujo se enojara por unas cuantas horas, pero después se le pasaría y ambos podrían volver a ser tan felices y tranquilos como eran antes.

Afortunadamente Alec conocía la forma en la que su novio ordenaba sus ingredientes y pociones, así que no le fue difícil encontrar lo que necesitaba. Lo vació todo en el bol de hada y lo mezcló moviéndolo de un lado al otro con una cuchara. Ni muerto tocaría esa cosa.

Magnus le había ahorrado una parte del trabajo al haber hecho el hechizo del alma antes, así que simplemente buscó la vela negra que era Camille y que reemplazaría el uso de alguna fotografía u objeto, y la colocó sobre la mesa.

Alrededor de la vela dibujó un pentagrama con algo que parecía aceite, pero que según el libro era llamado Vot y solo lo fabricaban los demonios. También escribió algunas palabras en Detherix alrededor de la mesa, y finalmente usó tinta de Magnus para escribir en sus brazos otros símbolos. Éstos eran para que solo él hablara y escuchara a Camille. Una vez que terminó con todo, debía ofrendar sangre, como en casi todos los rituales de magia negra. Se hizo un pequeño corte en su muñeca con un abrecartas, y dejó caer unas cuantas gotas sobre el pentagrama en la mesa, rezando porque su sangre de ángel no afectara en algo.

Levantó el libro, y leyó pausadamente y vocalizando cada palabra.

De pronto la habitación se puso helada, y una brisa que aparentemente no había llegado de ninguna parte hizo que las páginas en el libro se sacudieran. El cazador, sin embargo, no despegó los ojos del conjuro, y no se detuvo hasta terminar todo lo que tenía que decir. Si dejabas un conjuro sin terminar, las consecuencias podían ser fatales.

Finalmente cerró el libro y miró alrededor. La luz del estudio no estaba encendida, así que todo lo que iluminaba el lugar provenía de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Los ojos azules del cazador ya se habían acostumbrado a ese tenue brillo cuando de un momento a otro la luz de la vela se encendió, y Alec supo que había logrado conectar con Camille. Los símbolos en el suelo y en sus brazos empezaron a brillar en fuego, y la mezcla dentro del bol empezó a hervir mucho más fuerte que la última vez.

—Alexander— Alec había sabido para qué era el ritual, pero debía aceptar que no estaba preparado para escuchar la profunda y melodiosa voz de Camille justo en su oído. Una corriente helada le atravesó la espalda, y fue como si lo hubiera congelado. No podía moverse ni hablar, estaba petrificado de la impresión.

—Alexander— una vez más aquella mujer que creía muerta le hablaba al oído. Quizás esperaba que la comunicación fuera más distante, para poder sentirse seguro. Pero la realidad era que sentía que la vampira estaba parada justo a su lado, susurrándole tan cerca que hasta juraba que podía sentir su helado aliento.

—Alexander— llamó Camille por tercera vez, pausada e insufriblemente. No parecía un llamado de auxilio, era más bien como una advertencia en un susurro.

La puerta del estudio se abrió, y Alec se giró dejando salir un grito ahogado. Presidente lo observaba curioso desde el suelo.

—Me asustaste— se quejó en un susurro, y después miró alrededor. — ¿Camille?— pero se había ido. Ya no hacía frío o sentía miedo. Ahora solo estaba en el oscuro estudio que ya conocía. Miró hacia sus brazos, dónde los símbolos se habían borrado. El suelo estaba limpio, y el bol en la mesa estaba vacío. Buscó por todas partes, pero supuso que la vela negra se había convertido en esa mancha oscura de cera sobre la mesa. Era extraño que se hubiera derretido tan rápido, pero seguramente estaba encantada.

Rápidamente limpió todo y guardó los libros y las pócimas en su lugar. Ahora que ya no tenía vela, para volver a hacer el ritual, necesitaba una foto de Camille, y él no era capaz de rasgar una imagen del álbum.

Desanimado, salió del estudio y empezó a dirigirse a la habitación. Presidente se quedó un rato más, observando la mesa mientras enterraba sus garras en el suelo de madera.

—Presidente, a dormir— llamó Alec, y el gato empezó a seguirlo.

El cazador levantó el animal, y los dos se acostaron junto a Magnus tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Después de esa noche, empezó el infierno.

* * *

Al día siguiente Magnus parpadeó perezosamente y estiró un brazo al otro lado de la cama, esperando encontrar ahí al cazador, pero en lugar de eso, terminó acariciando el suave pelaje de Presidente. Abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama, y miró hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación.

—¿Alexander?—llamó, su voz haciendo eco en el loft. Tomó su celular de la mesa de noche y abrió uno de los dos mensajes de texto que tenía, el más reciente.

 **Me llamaron del instituto, trataré de no demorarme.**

 **Ten un buen día.**

 **Alec.**

El brujo se resignó a desayunar sin su novio y abrió el otro mensaje.

 **Señor Bane, éste mensaje es para recordarle nuestra cita en Manhattan hoy al medio día. Por favor sea puntual ésta vez, o de lo contrario el precio acordado podría variar**

 **Señor Jenkins.**

Magnus soltó un exagerado suspiro y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Odiaba a los clientes que tenían la suficiente valentía como para amenazarlo, como gran brujo se supone que debería exigir respeto. Si no fuera porque ese hombre le iba a pagar una cantidad exorbitante de dinero por hacerle crecer el cabello, hace días lo hubiera convertido en pulpo.

Presidente empezó a despertar, moviéndose a su lado como si buscara enterrarse en la cama.

—Arriba, Presi— ordenó, y él también se puso de pie— Parece que vamos a desayunar tu y yo solos.

Magnus preparó la comida del gato y la propia, después se sentó en el comedor tratando de hacerle una entretenida charla a su mascota, una vez que terminó se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha caliente, y luego se vistió increíblemente lento. No fue hasta que estuvo frente al espejo arreglando su peinado, que Camille volvió a cruzar por su mente. En otras circunstancias hubiera realizado algún hechizo de magia negra para lograr que su examante saliera del limbo, pero estaba saliendo con un cazador de sombras, uno de los policías del submundo. En honor a Alec, no podía hacer algo prohibido.

—Me voy— anunció abriendo la puerta de entrada y dándole una mirada a Presidente, quien se había subido de un salto al sofá para verlo partir— Cuida el loft, y te dejo la ventana abierta por si quieres salir.

* * *

Alec regresó al loft luego de haberse curado las heridas. Lo último que quería era que Magnus se hubiera preocupado al verlo tal y como había quedado luego de la pelea con unos hombres lobo descarriados.

El lugar estaba helado por culpa del viento nocturno que entraba por una ventana abierta. Buscó a Magnus o a Presidente por todas partes, pero no dio con ninguno de ellos. En su lugar, encontró el álbum de fotografía sobre la mesilla de la sala, justamente abierto en la fotografía que Magnus había rasgado. Ese solo vistazo lo hizo bajar la mirada, al parecer el brujo seguía inquieto por lo de Camille, y Alec ya no podía hacer nada más. No con la vela derretida.

Tomó el álbum, lo guardó de nuevo en la biblioteca, y justo cuando salía del estudio, Presidente entró por la ventana.

—Hola Presi—el gato se acercó a sus piernas y lo miró con sus brillantes ojos verdosos. Alec le sonrió y lo levantó del suelo— Vamos por leche—el cazador llevó el gato hasta la cocina y lo cargó con una sola mano mientras con la otra servía un vaso de leche para él, y un tazón de leche para el animal—Buen provecho— dijo mientras bajaba a Presidente y al tazón, y casi al mismo tiempo escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abrirse y luego cerrarse—¿Magnus?— el chico salió de la cocina y miró emocionado a todas partes, pero la sala estaba vacía y la puerta intacta. Nada había cambiado. Creyendo que lo había imaginado se encogió de hombros, volvió a la cocina, tomó de la encimera su propio vaso, y empezó a beberlo lentamente mientras observaba a Presidente devorar la leche como si nunca hubiera comido en su vida. De nuevo, escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la entrada.

—¿Alexander?—esa era la voz de Magnus, y Alec sonrió contra su vaso.

—Aquí— dijo. Unos segundos después Magnus llegó a la cocina y les dió una sonrisa a Alec y a Presidente en señal de saludo— ¿Qué tal tu día?— Magnus borró la sonrisa y bufó.

—Un cliente intenso me hizo cambiarle el color y el estilo de su cabello por lo menos unas veinte veces. Y la segunda mala noticia es que solo me pagará el cuarto de lo que me prometió porque llegué tarde a nuestro encuentro—Alec ahogó su risa en la leche, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmado para fingir seriedad, volvió a mirar al brujo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste?

—Poner bajo arresto a unos hombres lobo— comentó Alec como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Qué hicieron?—preguntó el brujo con curiosidad.

—Mordían a jóvenes universitarios que salían tarde. Debemos hacer un seguimiento a las víctimas para asegurarnos que ninguno de ellos haya sido transformado—Magnus se acercó al chico con una pícara sonrisa.

—¿Cuando dices "debemos" te refieres a que Jace, Isabelle, Clary y Sheldon pueden cubrirte de vez en cuando, no?— Magnus sabía que una tarea de rastreo y espionaje requería días, por lo que Alec podría estar más ocupado que de costumbre por algunos días. El cazador evaluó el rostro de su brujo, preguntándose en sí estaría bien cumplirle aquel capricho; pero luego pensó en que Magnus estaba sonriendo de nuevo, y no podía dejar que aquella sonrisa muriera.

—Claro que pueden hacerlo—se encogió de hombros— Todos ellos me deben favores, de todos modos—Magnus ensanchó su sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ambos chicos escucharon un gruñido, y giraron el rostro para ver a Presidente, quien había dejado de beber y miraba a todas partes chillando, como si algo lo enojara.

—¿Algo que te moleste, amigo?—le preguntó Magnus.

—¿Quieres atún?—añadió Alec. Presidente dejó de gruñir y miró a sus dueños.

—¿Sabes que creo?— Magnus levantó a Presidente del suelo— Es hora de ponerte a dieta. Estás gordo, y eso te está molestando.

—Presidente siempre ha sido así— comentó el cazador— No es gordo, es abultado porque es muy pequeño. Si fuera delgado, parecería una rata.

—Jace le dice "rata" todo el tiempo— se quejó el brujo.

—Jace es desagradable con todo los animales que no despedazan a su presa, lanzan veneno o tienen un pico afilado — aclaró el cazador. Magnus le dió la razón, pero si no era empachamiento por comida, entonces no entendía el reciente mal humor de su gato.

—Quizás le duele algo, lo mejor será que mañana lo lleve al veterinario— no era que no confiara en su capacidad como brujo, o en Catarina, su amiga enfermera; Era solo que no le gustaba exponer a Presidente a la magia. Ya que el problema no era la comida, el brujo volvió a bajar al gato al suelo para que éste pudiera terminar su leche.

—Me daré una ducha— informó Alec, y salió de la cocina. Entonces vió el álbum abierto sobre la mesa de la sala, y frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba, lo cerraba, y lo llevaba al estudio. Quizás estaba volviéndose loco, pero podía jurar que antes de que Magnus llegara lo había guardado.

Al volver del estudio, se encontró a Magnus dejando a Presidente sobre un sofá. El brujo había acompañado al gato hasta que éste terminó su bebida, pero un estremecimiento le había recorrido el cuerpo, recordándole que ni siquiera se había quitado el abrigo porque había sentido que el loft estaba más frío que la calle misma.

—Encenderé la chimenea, el loft está helado.

Alec tuvo un vistazo del brujo caminando hacia la chimenea antes de retirarse. Entró al baño de la habitación principal, se desnudó, y dejó que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cuerpo, limpiándolo de la sangre seca de los lobos y de él mismo.

Una vez que terminó, enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió de la ducha, pensando en vestirse rápidamente para llegar a la sala y sentarse frente al fuego al lado de su novio y su mascota. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo salir del baño. Giró la perilla un par de veces, y ésta no cedió. Era como si alguien lo hubiera encerrado, algo imposible ya que el seguro de la puerta estaba en el interior del baño.

—¡Ma…!— el llamado al brujo fue amortiguado por el estruendoso ruido del agua al caer. La ducha había sido abierta, y no había sido él. Alec giró el rostro confundido y regresó sobre sus pasos. Acercó su mano al agua, y al instante la apartó. No podía cerrar la llave porque el agua estaba en su máxima temperatura.

—¡Magnus!—intentó, aunque sabía que era inútil. El ruído de la ducha era demasiado fuerte. Muy pronto todo el baño empezó a llenarse de tanto vapor que el espejo se había empañado completamente, quedando de color blanco. Alec sentía como si estuviera en un sauna, el calor era insoportable, y el humo blanco apenas y le dejaba ver.

Volvió hacia la puerta y giró la perilla con más insistencia. Lamentablemente, sus runas habían sido usadas en su reciente misión, y no tenía ninguna activada.

Sentía que el calor lo estaba asfixiando, y ya no sabía si estaba en la realidad o en un sueño por tanto blanco que lo rodeaba.

—¡Magnus!—intentó una vez más, y escuchó un chirrido. Se giró hacia el origen del ruido, hacia el espejo, donde se empezaron a trazar líneas por sí solas sobre el empañamiento.

—¡Alec!— era la voz de Magnus, y sonaba justo al lado de la puerta— ¡Alec, ábreme!—pero Alec sentía que Magnus estaba muy lejos. En cambio, lo que tenía justo frente a él lo había paralizado. No eran sólo líneas, era una palabra. Vagamente escuchaba a Magnus luchar por abrir la puerta, y aún así eso no lo despertaba de la impresión de lo que se leía en el espejo.

 **Venganza**

Apenas la palabra terminó de escribirse, parpadeó obligándose a reaccionar. En una zancada llegó y con su mano borró el mensaje.

—¡No puedo abrir la puerta!—le gritó a Magnus, pero en su mente un nombre hizo eco "Camille". Había sido un tonto, ahora todo le parecía perfectamente claro. Camille no había amado a Magnus, nunca lo hizo; la razón por la que no había podido descansar en paz era porque quería vengarse, y él como un idiota había hecho contacto con ella.

Magnus, cansado de que su fuerza no hiciera ceder la puerta y preocupado por Alec, levantó sus manos frente a él y quemó la madera que había alrededor de la perilla, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo y la puerta pudiera abrirse, dejando escapar una densa nube de vapor. Alec salió en medio del blanco, y a pesar del caluroso infierno que debió haber vivido, Magnus lo veía pálido.

—¿Estás bien?— el cazador asintió y levantó la perilla del suelo para observarla.

—Está oxidada. Por eso no abría.

—Oh, dios, Alexander. Acabas de darme un susto de muerte. Te demoraste siglos, y cuando vine a preguntar me encontré con un montón de vapor saliendo por la parte de abajo de la puerta. Creí que el baño se estaba incendiando— Alec miró a su novio, detectando sincera preocupación en sus ojos.

—Lo lamento, ¿Podrías cerrar la llave de la ducha? El agua está muy caliente.

—Claro que sí. Ve con Presidente, quizás allá adentro esté caliente, pero aquí el frío es increíble— Magnus entró al baño y usó su magia para cerrar la ducha sin necesidad de acercar su mano al agua. Luego miró alrededor y suspiró, muy pronto todo ese vapor desaparecería, pero debía aceptar que ahora se sentía una temperatura agradable.

Alec terminó de vestirse y esperó a Magnus, luego juntos llegaron a la sala. Presidente ya estaba dormido, y la chimenea estaba apagada.

—¡Se extinguió mi fuego!— se quejó Magnus—¡Con razón todo sigue tan frío! ¡Pero es la última vez que le dejo la ventana abierta a Presidente, se acabaron los paseos nocturnos!— Alec no hizo caso a la rabieta de Magnus y levantó a Presidente en brazos.

—Mejor vamos a acostarnos.

* * *

Esa noche Alec tampoco podía dormir. Miraba al techo preguntándose qué rayos haría ahora. ¿Camille realmente estaba ahí? ¿Con ellos? Y si era verdad ¿Que era lo que pretendía?

—A ver— dijo Magnus, se giró, y miró a Alec interrogante— Tu inquieta aura no me deja dormir. Cuéntame lo que sucede— Alec miró a su novio, pero tenía miedo de confersarle la estupidez que había hecho.

—Me preocupas—dijo, contestando con otra verdad— Desde que pasó lo de Camille, te noto diferente—Alec vio a Magnus pasar saliva, y continuó— Pero he estado pensándolo, y no creo que nosotros tengamos la culpa. Quiero decir, ella es una vampira inmortal de quien sabe cuantos siglos, y seguramente conoció a un montón de personas. Sería un poco narcisista creer que precisamente fuimos nosotros la razón de que no pueda descansar en paz.

—Hablando de eso, sería interesante que supieras que Camille vivió unos cuantos siglos más que yo.

—¿Ves? Quizás está intranquila por alguna otra razón. Tal vez prestó mucho dinero a alguien, o alguna de sus casas va a ser embargada o…

—O quiere vengarse— añadió Magnus, y Alec unió sus manos bajo el cobertor, en un intento de mantenerlas ocupadas.

—Exacto. Quizás del que mató al amor de su vida.

—De Quincey— Magnus miró a Alec— Ya se vengó de él, y yo la ayudé un poco. Ese vampiro está muerto desde hace años— Alec asintió ante esa nueva información, así que estrujó su cerebro en busca de nuevas coartadas.

—Bueno, pero seguramente debe haber más. Quizás algún mundano que se haya escapado de su mordida, o algún vampiro que se haya revelado en su clan. O de la clave, la clave la encadenó.

—O de nosotros— añadió Magnus como si fuera cualquier cosa— Tú no obedeciste a sus exigencias de matar a Raphael, y cuando ella vino a decirme que ustedes se veían en secreto, yo no reaccioné muy amablemente que digamos. Además, como ya hemos dejado claro, fue asesinada por nuestra culpa— Alec se mordió el interior de la mejilla antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Como sea, el caso es que no debemos sentirnos culpables por eso—Magnus dirigió su mirada hacia el techo.

—Es difícil, pero tienes razón y lo voy a intentar— Alec sonrió más aliviado.

—Gracias. Ahora duérmete, y ésta vez también lo haré.

* * *

Al día siguiente Alec detectó un aroma extraño en el aire, pero no le dio importancia. Se removió en la cama, girando sobre su espalda y dejando que su mano derecha descansara sobre su brazo izquierdo. Inmediatamente sintió algo manchando su brazo, y al abrir ligeramente los ojos se encontró con líneas rojas en diagonal recorriendo su pálida piel. Inmediatamente se sentó, y más despierto se dio cuenta de que no era sangre como había creído en un primer momento, sino que se trataba de lápiz labial.

Aprovechando que Magnus estaba dormido, corrió al baño y empezó a refregarse el brazo con enojo. Si aquello realmente lo había hecho Camille, le parecía sumamente ridículo.

—Que infantil—murmuró.

—¿Alec?—llamó Magnus, y Alec detectó algo extraño en su voz. Volvió a la habitación y sintió que podría desmayarse allí mismo. El brujo estaba sentado mirando hacia su pecho descubierto, donde decía "MAGNUS" escrito en lápiz labial—¿Por qué hiciste ésto?— el brujo recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta usar el cosmético abandonado en el suelo— Rojo sangre—murmuró, y luego una mueca pasó por su rostro— Además la habitación huele a jazmín y a canela ¿Ésto es algún tipo de prueba para ver si superé lo de Camille?— antes de que Alec pudiera responder, Magnus se puso de pie y abrió la ventana de la habitación— Hace mucho no olía esa fragancia, y de todos modos ¿De dónde demonios la sacaste?— Alec miró hacia el suelo, donde había un frasco de vidrio vacío. Magnus siguió su mirada, y miró al objeto sorprendido— Eso era de Camille, y estaba en un cajón en el estudio— Magnus levantó el frasco, pero no sirvió de nada ya que lo volvió a dejar caer una vez que miró la sala. Había un inmenso desorden, algunos cuadros, jarrones y libros no estaban en su lugar sino arrojados en cualquier parte. Alec miró el lugar con la boca abierta, y su mirada cayó sobre el maldito álbum de nuevo sobre la mesilla.

—Edom...—murmuró el brujo— Todas éstas cosas fue lo que pude recuperar de mi ruptura con Camille. Creí que eran pocas, pero ahora que las veo…

—¿Por qué guardas tantas cosas de esa relación?—preguntó Alec, y no podía negar que ahora sí estaba un poco enojado.

—Porque son costosas, y la mayoría muy útiles— respondió el brujo— De todos modos, tú ni siquiera sabías que todo ésto me relacionaba con Camille. ¿Acaso adivinaste? Y no me has contestado ¿Todo ésto es algún tipo de prueba?

—No— su respuesta fue inmediata, y Magnus enarcó las cejas en espera de una explicación— No lo sé, quizás estaba sonámbulo. A lo mejor me dieron celos o qué sé yo— Magnus le sonrió adorablemente.

—No debes estar celoso, Alexander. Ya lo hemos hablado.

—Lo sé, lo siento, espero que no vuelva a pasar.

Ambos chicos se dispusieron a desayunar, y luego a organizarlo todo. Una vez que terminaron, Magnus miró la hora en su celular.

— Son las cuatro, alcanzamos a llevar a Presidente al veterinario— Alec dirigió una rápida mirada al estudio, y supo lo que debía hacer.

—Creo que mejor me quedo, me duele la cabeza. Probablemente voy a enfermar— Magnus frunció el ceño.

—¿Seguro? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Podríamos llevarlo al veterinario mañana.

—¿Y hacer esperar a tu amado gato?— Alec le sonrió— No, estoy bien, solo me quedaré como una precaución. Vayan ustedes.

Algunos minutos después, Magnus estaba colocándose su abrigo negro. El brujo ya había colocado un glamour sobre sus ojos, y había amarrado una cinta azul alrededor del cuello de Presidente. Ambos pasarían por un mundando y su mascota. Alec estaba acariciando al gato para darle ánimos, después de todo Presidente no era amante de ir al veterinario.

—Listo— Magnus terminó y se giró hacia ellos— Vamos, amigo— Alec le entregó el gato a Magnus, y le dio a este último un beso en los labios como despedida.

—Cuídense.

—También tú, cualquier cosa me llamas al celular— y con esa última frase, Magnus cerró la puerta. El cazador se acercó a la ventana del loft y esperó hasta ver a Magnus salir del edificio y atravesar la calle. Listo, estaba solo. Se giró hacia su hogar y miró a todas partes.

—¡Camille!— gritó, pero nada pasó— ¡Vete de aquí, aléjate de mi familia!— al ver que de nuevo su respuesta fue el silencio, se dirigió al estudio, sacó el libro de "Las Aventuras de Tom Sawyer", y buscó con urgencia la página del hechizo que había hecho. Leyó una y otra vez, preguntándose qué había hecho mal y por qué Camille había salido del limbo, pero al parecer la respuesta no estaba en esas páginas. Empezó a sentir la desesperación en su pecho, y pasó horas sacando libro por libro, leyendo todo lo relacionado con las almas en pena, y traduciendo los hechizos que estaban en lenguas demoníacas. A medida que iba leyendo, se iba aterrando. Descubrió que, de hecho, Camille podría hacerles daño mortal si quisiera. Podía manipular los objetos, e incluso poseer cuerpos. En algunas ocasiones había quedado registro de almas que pudieron hacerse presentes por medio de su reflejo sobre el agua, un espejo, o una ventana. Al parecer la forma legal de sacarla del loft consistía en un exorcismo por un sacerdote humano, aunque Alec estaba seguro de que un hermano silencioso también podría hacerlo; el problema era que Magnus tenía escudos en el loft, y la única criatura mágica cuyos hechizos funcionaban ahí, eran los del brujo. La forma no legal consistía en, para variar, un conjuro de magia negra; y ahí el problema era que se necesitaba sacrificar a un niño y a una niña mundanos no mayores de diez años. Algo que el cazador de sombras definitivamente no haría.

Volvió a guardar los libros en la biblioteca y salió a la sala, frunciendo el ceño al ver el maldito álbum sobre la mesa.

—¡Estoy harto!— tomó el libro con enojo y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza contra una pared—¡Lárgate!— el celular en su bolsillo y vibró, y al sacarlo leyó el mensaje entrante.

 **¿Esto es infantil?**

 **Desconocido**

Miró confundido hacia el mensaje, y abrió la boca para responderle a la vampira, cuando de repente un punzante dolor le atravesó el brazo, haciéndolo soltar el aparato y levantar la manga de su camisa. Abrió los ojos, y un jadeo abandonó su boca. Tenía cortadas en su brazo, exactamente en los lugares dónde en la mañana había tenido dibujado el inofensivo lápiz labial. Su brazo empezó a gotear, y el aire le escocía en las heridas. Buscó su estela dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, y activó una runa curativa. Después se agachó para tomar su celular, pero ya no había ningún mensaje. Recordó que Magnus también había despertado con algo escrito en su cuerpo, y temiendo que a su novio le pasara lo mismo que a él, levantó el celular dispuesto a llamarlo y advertirle. Buscó en contactos, y con dedos temblorosos empezó a deslizarse entre los nombres, cada vez con más urgencia. De pronto la puerta de la entrada fue abierta, y Alec no se había dado cuenta de lo asustado que estaba hasta que se encontró dando un salto y soltando un grito.

—¿Te asusté?— la voz de Magnus era burlona— Lo lamento, pero en mi defensa, esperaba más reflejos en un cazador de sombras.

—¡Ja! Que gracioso— Alec le dio una rápida mirada a su brazo, agradeciéndole al ángel porque la runa curativa ya hubiera hecho su trabajo— ¿Cómo les fue?

—Masomenos, a Presidente no tan bien— el brujo se agachó para dejar al gato en el suelo, y luego se irguió para quitarse el abrigo y quedarse solo con una ligera camisa de abotonar azul oscuro.

—¿Por qué?

—En medio de la consulta, volvió a gruñir— explicó Magnus— Realmente creo que algo le duele, pero el veterinario no encontró nada, así que le ordenó algunos exámenes. Y, como supondrás, nuestro gato no está muy feliz al respecto— Alec miró a Presidente.

—Insisto en que lo estás consintiendo demasiado— comentó, pero Magnus no alcanzó a responder antes de llevarse una mano al pecho y gruñir— ¡Por el ángel, Magnus!—Alec corrió hasta llegar a él y tomarlo de los hombros. El brujo abrió los primeros botones de su camisa, encontrándose con su nombre "MAGNUS" escrito sobre su pecho a base de cortadas. Alec lo soltó y dio un paso atrás. Que se metieran con él era una cosa, pero Magnus era otro nivel.

—¡¿Que demonios?!—el brujo sonaba realmente enojado, y en un par de zancadas atravesó la sala y llegó al estudio con Alec siguiéndole los talones— Presidente, quédate afuera— gruñó antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Que pasa?—preguntó Alec temeroso, quizás Magnus ya sabía lo que pasaba.

—Algún brujo acaba de divertirse conmigo, y no pienso pasarlo por alto— o no.

—¿Que vas a hacer?

—Voy a rastrearlo— Magnus pasó sus dedos sobre su pecho, dejando que sus chispas azules descifraran la magia utilizada, pero no pudo hallar nada. Con un gruñido, se giró hacia la biblioteca y sacó unos cuantos libros. De pronto, ambos escucharon a Presidente gruñir en la sala.

—De nuevo— dijo Alec, pero ésta vez era algo diferente. Ya no eran solo gruñidos, ahora también habían chillidos. Era como si el gato se estuviera enloqueciendo. Alec recordó lo que leyó sobre que Camille podía poseer cuerpos, y temió lo peor. ¿Y si Camille estaba poseyendo a Presidente? y antes de que pudiera terminar de maquinar esa idea, Presidente guardó silencio.

—Ya acabó— dijo Magnus, y volvió su atención de nuevo a los libros. Sacó un par de pócimas e hizo algunas mezclas y hechizos, pero a juzgar por su enojo en aumento, Alec asumió que nada había dado resultado.

Unos minutos después Magnus guardó en su lugar el último de los libros, y ya que su plan había fallado, ya no necesitaba la herida, por lo que se curó a sí mismo con magia.

—Ésto es muy extraño— murmuró, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Alec, al verlo tan abatido, descubrió que ya no podía más. Todo había sido para mantener la tranquilidad del brujo, pero era imposible hacerlo si Camille continuaba haciéndole daño. Alec decidió que prefería que Magnus estuviera al tanto de la situación, aunque no hubiera nada que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Magnus— llamó, y lo siguió—Hay algo…

Magnus soltó un jadeo, y Alec vio sus hombros temblar. Llegó hasta él y dirigió la mirada hacia el frente. Un helado estremecimiento le atravesó la columna, y sintió sus ojos picar. Ahí, en medio de la sala, estaba el cuerpo de un pequeño animal que alguna vez fue peludo llegando a ser esponjoso, pero que ahora la sangre lo manchaba completamente. Su cabeza no estaba unida a su cuello, pero afortunadamente el pelaje empapado no dejaba ver el escalofriante hueco donde debería haber estado una garganta. A unos pocos metros de distancia, una cabeza gatuna con dos cuencas negras en lugar de ojos nadaba en medio de un charco de sangre, y alrededor de ella, como si fueran faroles, dos penetrantes pupilas verdes los observaban sin brillo alguno.

Alec cubrió su boca con la mano, en parte para calmar las repentinas nauseas, y en parte para no gritar. Magnus, por el contrario, corrió hacia el cadáver como si nada más le importara.

—¡Presidente!—el dolor del brujo salió en un desgarrador grito, y Alec usó su velocidad nephilim para alcanzarlo y sostenerlo firmemente del brazo impidiéndole llegar hasta el animal—¡Presidente!—volvió a gritar Magnus, y Alec, con dolor en su corazón, empezó a jalarlo hasta obligarlo a volver a entrar al estudio, y cerró la puerta, impidiéndole al brujo que volviera a tener una vista del gato destrozado.

—Magnus...—murmuró sin saber muy bien qué debía decir. A pesar de que le dolía haber visto a Presidente así, no podía permitirse romperse, no frente a Magnus, cuyo dolor debería ser peor. Alec conoció a Presidente como la mascota de su novio, en cambio el brujo había pasado mucho tiempo teniendo como única compañía a ese gato.

Tratando de ser práctico, sabía que eventualmente ambos debían salir del estudio; y ver la sádica escena en la sala podría resultar fatal en el brujo, por lo que debía idear alguna forma de deshacerse del cadáver.

Se acercó al tembloroso cuerpo de Magnus y poco a poco fue sentándolo en el suelo. Luego se fue a la esquina más lejana del estudio y sacó su celular para llamar a su parabatai.

Jace contestó al tercer timbrazo.

—¿Qué pasó, Alec?—sonaba despreocupado, y Alec envidió estar en la tranquilidad del instituto. En su situación, tenía a su novio partiéndose del dolor a unos pocos metros, en la sala estaba el cadáver descuartizado de su mascota, y es posible que el espíritu de la ex de su novio anduviera por ahí pensando en qué hacer para vengarse… Alec abrió los ojos aterrado. Si Camille le había hecho eso a Presidente, entonces la mujer era un problema más serio de lo que pensaba— ¿Alec?

—Perdón, Jace, es que… las cosas no están bien.

—¿Le hiciste algo a Magnus o él te lo hizo?

—No, nada de eso—Alec se giró un poco para poder vigilar al brujo, quien seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Tenía una mano arrugando la tela de su costosa camisa, y la otra la usaba para cubrir medianamente su rostro. Su pecho se movía aceleradamente, y sus hombros temblaban con fuerza. Alec no podía descifrar si estaba destrozado hasta las entrañas, o si estaba aterrorizado— Escucha, necesito que me hagas un favor. Presidente… ha muerto, y necesito que te lleves el cuerpo. Magnus está en una especie de trance… no sé, pero no puedo dejar que vuelva a ver al gato.

—Espera un momento, Presidente, su rata, su mascota adorada… ¿Ese Presidente?

—Sí

—¿Qué pasó? ¿De qué murió?— Alec escuchó a Clary gritar en el fondo "¡¿Presidente murió?!" y cerró los ojos con dolor. Lo dijo, y también lo escuchó, pero aún así era una realidad difícil de aceptar.

—Está sin cabeza en mitad de la sala.

—¡Woa! ¡¿Que?!—exclamó su parabatai. Alec escuchó un murmullo, y volvió a mirar a su novio. Magnus había dejado caer la mano de su rostro, y sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos y brillantes.

—Jace, tengo que irme. Bajo la planta de la entrada encontrarás una llave de repuesto, y trata de limpiar todo. Te juro que te devolveré el favor.

—Eso no es necesario, hermano. Ya mismo voy en camino.

Alec volvió a guardar el aparato, se acercó a Magnus, y se dejó caer hasta sentarse a su lado. Soltó la mano que agarraba la prenda, y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

—Magnus, por el ángel, deja de temblar— el brujo abrió la boca, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire. Alec esperó que aquello lo calmara un poco, pero su cuerpo siguió estremeciéndose—Magnus… haz un esfuerzo, te puede dar un ataque o algo. ¿Quieres que llame a Catarina? ¿Te traigo algo?—el brujo negó con la cabeza.

—Dime una cosa—su voz era un murmullo—Lo que vimos ¿Fue real? ¿Presidente ha muerto?—Alec bajó la cabeza, no soportando ver esos ojos cargados de dolor. Magnus dejó salir un jadeo, y Alec lo acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en la misma posición, pero a juzgar por los calambres que empezó a sentir, supuso que fueron varios minutos. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, y se puso en alerta. Podía ser Jace, pero también podía ser Camille. Recordó cómo se congeló cuando intentó contactar a la mujer, y también cuando quedó encerrado en el baño, pero ya no más. No podía volver a permitirse congelarse, porque Camille ya le había hecho daño a Magnus y a él mismo, y aún así se había metido con Presidente. ¿Que tanta venganza quería?

Momentos después escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta del estudio, y supo que era Jace. Con cuidado, soltó a Magnus apoyándolo contra la pared, y se puso de pie para salir y encontrarse al rubio.

Jace estaba parado frente a él usando una gruesa chaqueta debido al frío nocturno, y en su mano colgaba una bolsa de lona negra. Alec, en lugar de prestarle mucha atención a ésta, miró hacia la sala, donde todo había quedado impecable.

—Te lo agradezco.

—No fue nada— Jace dio una mirada hacia el interior del estudio— ¿Cómo está?

—No lo sé. Creí que había visto todas sus facetas, y que sabía cómo manejar cada una de ellas. Pero esto es algo nuevo.

—Supongo que es como perder a tu mejor amigo— comentó el rubio— Ha estado vivo por mucho tiempo, y ha soportado muchas muertes. Siempre creí que eso lo volvía más fuerte, pero ahora que lo veo parece más un conejo asustado— Alec soltó un suspiro— Además, debemos tener en cuenta la situación del gato. No me considero alguien asquiento, pero casi vomito con solo ver a la rata ¿Que demonios fue lo que le pasó?

—No tengo idea.

—Oye, quizás no sea el momento, pero el loft se siente diferente— Alec frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Siempre pensé que éste era un cálido lugar. Independientemente de que su dueño sea un ser letal y poderoso, era tan colorido y se veía tan alegre, y fue peor cuando te mudaste aquí. Parecía un hogar.

—¿Y ya no?

—No sé— Jace se giró para observar el loft— Sé que los colores están aquí, pero no lo veo colorido. Parece apagado, muerto. Además está helado. Es como si nadie viviera aquí, como un museo.

—Últimamente ha estado helado todo el tiempo— comentó Alec— Al clima de Brooklyn le gusta torturarnos— aquello le sacó una sonrisa al rubio, y pareció abandonar el tema de conversación.

—En fin, deberían encender la chimenea. Lamento mucho lo de la rata, y lamento que Magnus esté así, pero seguro hallarás la solución. Ahora me tengo que ir antes de que Izzy pregunte, porque estoy seguro de que ella enloquecerá cuando se entere de lo del gato— cuando Jace dijo que se iba a ir, el aire abandonó los pulmones de Alec. Magnus estaba muy mal dentro del estudio, así que él no contaba. Pero Alec sentía cierto alivio al tener a Jace ahí, a alguien que estaba totalmente ignorante de la situación con Camille. Una vez el rubio se fuera, de nuevo estarían a merced de la mujer. Sin embargo, eso solo era una sensación, y no podía exponer a su parabatai.

—Entiendo, gracias de nuevo.

* * *

Después de que Jace se fuera, Alec llevó a Magnus a la cama de la habitación principal, y lo acostó como si el brujo estuviera enfermo. Magnus no había vuelto a decir una palabra, sus ojos seguían muy abiertos, y su cuerpo seguía temblando.

—¿Quieres algo?—preguntó, pero Magnus no respondió. La preocupación de Alec empezó a aumentar, y sacó el celular de su bolsillo— Es suficiente. No me importa si quieres o no, pero Catarina tiene que revisarte.

—Alec— Alec levantó la mirada y lo miró— Tal vez ésto sea un sueño.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ésto no puede ser real. Todas las mascotas que tuve siempre fueron independientes, algunas hasta me atacaron, o se comportaron como eso, como una mascota. Pero Presidente… él es especial. Si no fuera por él, yo no te tendría en mi vida. Es tan pequeño, tan listo, ¡Hasta tiene mis ojos! él no es mi mascota. Es como un hijo, como mi familia. Cuando me imagino cómo sería envejecer contigo, o en cómo sería vivir eternamente contigo, Presidente siempre ha estado ahí. Creo que, después de todo, cada vez que conozco a un mortal, sé que morirá eventualmente. Con Presidente nunca me imaginé que eso pudiera llegar a pasar, y no estoy preparado. Y como sé que es absurdo de que mi gatito de cuatro años, lo más joven de mi loft, haya muerto, no puede haber otra explicación. Ésto es un sueño— Alec parpadeó hacia él, tratando de digerir sus palabras.

—¿Has decidido creer eso?

—No, simplemente es un sueño.

—¿Es decir que estás dormido?

—Sí, y en unas pocas horas voy a despertar y nada de ésto será real— Magnus lucía seguro de sus palabras, pero Alec sabía que estaba perdiendo la razón.

—Creo que tienes razón— no era sano que Magnus creyera aquello, pero al menos lo engañaría permitiéndole olvidarse por unos momentos de la horrible situación—En ese caso, deberías intentar dormir. Quizás así despiertes.

—Buena idea— Magnus se acomodó en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por los brazos de morfeo. Alec pensó que aquello sería bueno, y lo dejó solo, saliendo a la sala y mirando alrededor. El lugar estaba silencioso, la luz de la cocina titilaba, y no había quedado ningún rastro de sangre en el suelo; sin embargo, Alec no se sentía solo, y no era debido a Magnus.

—Camille— habló al aire—Sé que estás aquí, y no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero sea lo que sea, deja a Magnus fuera de ésto. Yo fui quien te trajo aquí, así que si hay alguna venganza que quieras satisfacer, hazlo conmigo—su voz temblaba ligeramente, prácticamente se estaba ofreciendo a sí mismo en bandeja de plata a alguien peligroso que no podía ver, pero aún así sabía que era lo correcto— ¡Camille!—volvió a llamar, y de pronto la titilante luz de la cocina se apagó. No era suficiente para oscurecer su vista, pero sí para hacerle dar un pequeño brinco.

Decidido en no quedar como un idiota miedoso frente a la ex de su novio, se fue caminando hacia la cocina y se acercó a tientas a tocar el interruptor, accionandolo inútilmente.

—Maldición— dijo en un murmuro, la luz no encendía. Bueno, al menos tenía la iluminación del resto del loft. Volvió a girarse hacia la sala, pensando en qué haría ahora, y estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando lo siguiente que escuchó lo congeló en su lugar:Un maullido.

Tan de repente cómo empezó el sonido, terminó y el lugar quedó de nuevo en silencio. Cualquiera le echaría la culpa a la imaginación, pero en este caso el cazador podía sentir la sangre consquilleándole dentro de las venas y su corazón saltando dentro de su pecho como si luchara por salir. No. Aquel maullido había sido tan real como él mismo, y había provenido del corredor.

Con pasos lentos, avanzó para poder tener un vistazo más completo de su hogar. No sabía qué esperaba ver, pero definitivamente nunca se le hubiera ocurrido encontrarse con una pequeña criatura peluda correr de una habitación para desaparecer en el interior de otra. Dio un paso atrás y se quedó mirando fijamente sin parpadear, pendiente de algún otro movimiento, pero nada más ocurrió. Estaba debatiéndose entre ir o no ir, lo primero porque sabía que Presidente jamás le haría daño, pero lo segundo porque, después de todo, el gato estaba muerto.

Otro suave pero firme maullido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se dirigió hacia la habitación con la idea de que si realmente Presidente estaba ahí, Magnus no sufriría.

Una vez que llegó, dio un vistazo a la habitación, encontrándola vacía. Ahí no había ningún animal.

—¿Presidente?—llamó por si acaso, pero no hubo respuesta.

El sonido de una corriente de aire lo hizo volver a dar un brinco, y frustrado de estar actuando como una niñita asustada, volvió corriendo a la sala, donde la ventana principal estaba abierta. Frunció el ceño y se iba a disponer a cerrarla, pero entonces pensó en que Camille no estaba haciendo daño realmente. Lo estaba llevando de un lado al otro, casi como…

Casi como si tratara de distraerlo.

Olvidando la ventana abierta, fue corriendo a la habitación de Magnus. La cama estaba vacía, con el cobertor levantado como si alguien hubiera estado recientemente ahí. Alec deslizó su mirada hasta hallar a Magnus al otro lado de la habitación en el suelo, arrodillado, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacia atrás mientras con una de sus manos acercaba firmemente una daga hacia su corazón.

—¡Magnus!— gritó Alec con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, y el brujo abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacia los lados con la respiración agitada. Después miró la daga, y con los ojos totalmente abiertos la lanzó a un lado.

—¿Qué pasó?—sonaba confundido y asustado a partes iguales. Alec caminó y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes dormirte—Magnus miró de su novio hacia la daga.

—¿Qué está pasando, Alec? ¿Sigo soñando?

—No— Alec tomó una de las manos de Magnus entre las suyas, y lo miró firmemente a lo ojos— Nada ha sido un sueño. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero creí que podría resolverlo solo. Ahora sé que te necesito más que nunca. Intenté hacer un conjuro para hablar con Camille, pero ella por algún motivo parece que aprovechó eso para escapar de donde sea que estaba y ahora está aquí en el loft. Al principio creí que era inofensiva, pero luego cortó mi brazo y tu pecho y… mató a Presidente— algo en los ojos de Magnus cambió, pero Alec no supo que fue— Y ahora se que lo hizo para afectarte, para que estés vulnerable y poder entrar a tu mente y matarte, como hace un momento. Ella lo que quiere es venganza—el brujo parpadeó hacia Alec, y duró un momento en silencio tratando de digerirlo todo. Alec fue paciente esperando una respuesta.

—¿Y a ti?

—Creo que a mi solo quiere asustarme, no estoy seguro— Magnus frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar hacia la daga. Alec nunca la habia visto, pero a juzgar por los delicados y finos acabados, supuso que debía ser alguna reliquia de Magnus.

—Si yo llegara a morir, sería como ella— murmuró— No existe ningún paraíso para mí, y sólo puedo ir con mi padre si encomiendo mi alma a él. Si no lo hago y muero repentinamente, sería como ella. Me encontraría con ella—Alec lo miró asombrado.

—¿Y Camille lo sabe?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe—Magnus volvió a mirarlo— Eso es lo que quiere. No se si me ama, pero quiere tenerme con ella eternamente, justo como siempre deseó. En esa posición, yo vería al mundo a través de un cristal, te vería a ti, aún vivo, pero siendo asustado… Alec, ella quiere torturarte psicológicamente. No quiere matarte, quiere que vivas sufriendo, y que yo lo vea— Alec dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Quizás trabajara cazando demonios, pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que Magnus acababa de decirle. Ese hubiera sido el destino de ambos si él hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde a la habitación— Definitivamente no puedo dormirme—añadió Magnus. Alec se puso de pie y dio grandes zancadas hacia atrás.

—¡Aléjate de mí!—Magnus se puso de pie confundido— Camille podría poseer mi cuerpo, y hacer que te hiciera daño. Nada podría torturarme más que saber que fueron mis manos las que te mataron.

—Alec, cálmate— Magnus trató de acercarse a él— Ella solo podría poseer cuerpos mundanos, hombres lobos o vampiros. Las hadas, los cazadores de sombras y los brujos tenemos algo en común, y es que la mitad de nuestra alma no es de éste mundo— Alec dejó de ver ante él al Magnus tembloroso de hace unos minutos, en lugar había uno fuerte.

—Pero hace un momento tú estuviste a punto de...—Alec miró la daga, y Magnus le entendió.

—Si, pero eso no fue posesión. Estuvo jugando en mis sueños, es todo. Por eso no puedo volver a dormirme— Alec, más tranquilo de saber que no le haría daño a Magnus, intentó volver a acercarse a él, pero sin previo aviso todas las luces del loft se apagaron, hundiéndolos a ambos en la completa oscuridad.

Primero se quedó quieto un momento, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, y luego vino el pánico.

—¡Magnus!—gritó, pero no hubo respuesta. El terror se apoderó de su cuerpo y sus manos empezaron a temblar— ¡Magnus!— trataba de convencerse mentalmente de que su novio estaba bien, de que Camille no podría haberle matarlo mientras éste no estuviera dormido, pero eso no quitaba de que quizás podría hacerlo dormir, podría golpearlo en la cabeza o algo así.

El estridente sonido de la ducha lo hizo reaccionar, saber que debía hacer algo. El sonido provenía del baño general, el que estaba en el pasillo, por lo que extendió sus manos frente a él para poder guiarse en medio de la oscuridad y empezó a caminar.

Sabía que Magnus no podía ver nada por la total oscuridad, y por lo tanto no podría usar su magia para detener el agua, o abrir la puerta. Pero ésta vez, él tenía su estela. La sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y activo el lugar en su cuerpo donde sabía que estaba la runa de fuerza. Pronto sintió los músculos de su cuerpo inflamarse y su piel contraerse, así que solo bastaron tres golpes de su costado a la puerta para que ésta cediera.

—Magnus—entró, ante él había total oscuridad, y no hubo respuesta—¡Magnus!—volvió a llamar, y estuvo a punto de buscar con sus brazos cuando recordó que era un cazador de sombras. Volvió a usar su estela para crearse una runa de visión nocturna, y miró al frente. Tal como sospechaba, el baño estaba vacío.

Sin perder tiempo, dio media vuelta y miró a todas partes. La visión nocturna era curiosa, no podías ver muy lejos, pero te ayudaba a distinguir los objetos más cercanos al iluminarlos con una luz verdosa, como los ojos de algún animal nocturno.

Avanzó a través del corredor e inspeccionó el interior de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. El aire empezó a teñirse con una aroma a jazmín y canela, igual al de la fragancia de Camille, pero Alec luchó por ignorarlo y concentrarse en la búsqueda de su novio. La primera habitación estaba vacía, pero en la segunda sentía una presencia y su agudizado oído podía escuchar una tenue respiración.

—Magnus—llamó, y entró. El primer movimiento que captó fue el de la cortina, como si algo o alguien se estuviera escondiendo detrás de la tela. Se apresuró a llegar y de un manotazo alejó la cortina. Luego saltó hacia atrás y jadeó. Era Presidente.

—No, no es cierto—se dijo, no muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación. El gato alejó la tela de él y caminó hacia el frente, hacia Alec, con sus ojos verdes brillando con reconocimiento. El ojiazul miró al animal y tuvo ganas de arrancar su cabello negro con sus propias manos; ya no aguantaba, sentía que iba a enloquecer si seguía así.

—¡No!—gritó, haciendo que el gato saltara asustado— ¡Presidente está muerto! ¡Ésto no es real!—como si Presi le entendiera, se acercó a él y restregó su pelaje contra su pierna, mostrándole apoyo y cariño. Alec tembló ante el toque, con su corazón martillando en su pecho.

—¡Déjame en paz, Camille!—gruñó harto de todo. De no saber dónde estaba Magnus, de sentirse vulnerable en medio de la oscuridad, del maldito aroma a Jazmín y canela que entraba por sus fosas nasales y sentía que le calaba hasta los huesos, del frío que parecía estar atrapado dentro del apartamento y que estaba helando su piel hasta el punto de no poder reconocer si seguía vivo o muerto. Y sobre todo, de ese maldito gato que Camille había creado para jugar con su mente.

Con los dientes apretados, lanzó su brazo hacia adelante y agarró al animal del cuello, levantándolo del suelo e intentando buscar el valor necesario para, ignorando esos ojos verdes, lograr cerrar el puño. El gato no se resistió, solo se le quedó viéndolo.

* * *

Magnus parpadeó fuerte apenas la luz se apagó, y duró un momento intentando acostumbrar los ojos a la oscuridad. Una vez que el repentino mareo terminó, cerró los pasos que sabía que le faltaban para llegar a Alec, pero el ojiazul no estaba ahí.

—¿Alec?—llamó, y no hubo respuesta. Aún así, no se permitió perder el control. Levantó una mano para encender en ella una llama de fuego azul que le iluminara el camino, y empezó a recorrer el loft en busca de su novio.

Aún sentía como si todo aquello fuera un sueño, y no le apetecía convencerse a sí mismo de que no era así, o de lo contrario la reciente muerte de su mascota y la desaparición del amor de su vida lo atacaría con todo y perdería la serenidad. Eso era algo que no podía permitirse, Alec contaba con él. Su novio era un cazador de sombras, un guerrero entrenado para ser fuerte y no temerle a nada, acostumbrado a resolver sus problemas él solo, y aún así había decidido confesarle lo ocurrido, desesperado por no tener otra solución. Además, solo el ángel sabrá cuán perturbado debió de lucir él como para que Alec haya tenido que intervenir en un intento de darle tranquilidad, y por si no es suficiente, todo el problema lo ocasionó Camille, su ex. Definitivamente no podía fallarle a Alec, no iba a darse el lujo de enojarse por que se le haya ocultado lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando él mismo había ocultado años de su vida a su novio. Ahora, debían estar juntos. Eso si lograba encontrarlo.

—¡Alec!—volvió a llamar. Después de recorrer todo el loft, no pudo dar con el ojiazul. Intentó otra cosa— ¡Camille!—gritó, y como contestación la ventana de la sala se abrió de un solo golpe, tan fuerte que el vidrio estalló en mil pedazos y los vidrios cayeron al suelo haciendo un terrible estruendo que hizo que Magnus tuviera ganas de tapar sus oídos, pero no lo hizo. No quería mostrarse débil ante Camille.

Frunció el ceño y decidió que el plan más razonable era llegar hasta el estudio, tomar la vela negra de Camille y hacer un hechizo para regresar el alma al limbo.

Empezó a dirigirse al estudio, y se congeló de nuevo cuando otro ruido lo tomó por sorpresa: de nuevo un estallido, pero esta vez no era un vidrio, sino que se trataba del espejo del baño. Magnus giró el rostro para ver más allá del corredor en penumbra. ¿Por que Camille estaba haciendo eso? No era para asustarlo, ya que esos estallidos no lo atemorizaban,solo lo tomaban por sorpresa. Tampoco para hacerle daño, él no estab en el baño, no había manera de que el cristal roto hubiera podido cortarlo o algo así. Entonces ¿Qué razón podría tener?

Sabiendo que su interrogante tenía buenos fundamentos, empezó a apresurarse a la habitación principal, y apenas cruzó el umbral, los vidrios de las ventanas estallaron, y seguido su espejo de cuerpo completo. Ignorando ese hecho, siguió corriendo hacia el baño, y de nuevo el espejo se quebró y los pedazos cayeron al suelo justo frente a sus ojos, pero ésta vez sí notó algo. Su fuego azul iluminaba todo a su paso, pero cuando entró al baño, no iluminó el espejo. Era como si el reflejo no perteneciera a ese baño, sino a uno que aún estuviera en la completa oscuridad, sin ninguna luz azul.

Sonrió al comprender el juego de Camille, y antes de darle aviso a su exnovia que la había descubierto, levantó sus manos y salió de la dimensión paralela donde la vampira no había encerrado.

Apenas volvió a su verdadero loft, escuchó el grito de Alec.

—¡Déjame en paz, Camille!—dijo su novio en alguna parte. Volvió a encender el fuego azul en su mano y siguió la voz hasta llegar a uno de las habitaciones para huéspedes. Se detuvo de golpe al ver la imagen ante él: Alec, su pacífico y amable novio, se veía alterado, con los ojos abiertos y su cuerpo temblando. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, sino que una de sus manos estaba alrededor del cuello de Presidente. Su gato muerto.

Intentó dar un largo respiro para calmarse mientras maldecía mentalmente a Camille. Siempre fue una manipuladora, y nisiquiera muerta dejaba de hacer gala de su astucia.

—Alec—llamó tranquilamente—Deja al gato.

—Magnus...—murmuró temblorosamente el chico, pero no se giró a verlo, seguía viendo al animal que no hacía ningún intento de resistirse—Perdóname por todo, esto es mi culpa.

—No es solo tu culpa, también es mía. Y principalmente de Camille—replicó, y se acercó a su novio— Ahora suelta el cuello de Presidente.

—¡Éste no es Presidente!—gritó alterado. Magnus apenas y podía reconocerlo.

—Cariño, sí lo es— respondió lo más pausadamente que pudo— Camille no puede crear vida, no podría crear un gato igual al nuestro. Pudo poseerlo, pero ¿No se supone que estaba muerto?

—Pero...—Alec lucía dudoso.

—En cambio, el cadáver que vimos pudo haber sido una ilusión—continuó él.

—No entiendo— dijo Alec. Magnus suspiró.

—Está bien, te lo explicaré con calma, pero deja ir a Presidente. Te juro que no tienes que temerle, es nuestro gato—Alec finalmente miró a Magnus, y con la vista fija en él abrió su mano. Presidente cayó elegantemente de pie sobre el suelo, y ni siquiera intentó alejarse de Alec, sino que volvió a acercarse a él y a restregar su pelaje contra su pierna. Magnus sonrió al verlo.

—¿Lo ves? Camille no haría algo así—dijo. Alec miró hacia abajo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios— Escúchame, no fue una coincidencia que ella quisiera hacernos creer que Presi estaba muerto. Con él, Camille no puede hacernos daño. Ahora entiendo sus extraños ataques… no eran mal genio, le estaba advirtiendo a Camille que no se nos acercara. Mientras estemos con nuestro gato, Camille no puede dañarnos. Te lo aseguro, es por eso que no quería incluir a Presi con la magia; los gatos son seres místicos, siempre lo han sido. Y no sé por qué, pero parece que Presidente tiene cierto control sobre ella

—Creo que yo lo sé—Alec se agachó y recogió a Presidente del suelo— Cuando intenté hablar con Camille, Presidente interrumpió el hechizo—Magnus asintió, esa era una buena posibilidad.

—Ahí está, ahora lo que debemos hacer es sacar a Camille de aquí, debo llegar al estudio, tomar su vela y…

—Su vela se derritió—cortó Alec algo avergonzado.

—¡No importa! Tengo muchas velas negras, eso es lo de menos.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha. Alec con Presidente en brazos, y Magnus con su mano levantada, iluminando el camino con un resplandor azulado.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron a través del corredor, que Camille no pudiera hacerles daño no significaba que no podía jugar con sus mentes.

Magnus tiritó de frío que estaba haciendo, y luego arrugó la nariz apenas un reconocible aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales.

—Siempre odié ese perfume—comentó a nadie en especial.

Los pasos de ambos resonaban en el silencio del lugar, poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta. Llegaron a la sala sin contratiempos, creyendo ilusamente que ya habían ganado, pero no era así. El álbum de fotografía se encontraba en mitad de la mesilla, abierto en una página. El loft era tan chico que Magnus, desde donde estaba, alcanzaba a ver la fotografía. Era una donde originalmente salían Ragnor, Catarina, Camille y él, pero ahora sólo salían los brujos. El lugar de Camille estaba en blanco, como si alguien hubiera borrado su imagen.

—Alec...—murmuró para llamar la atención de su novio, y luego los dos caminaron hasta el álbum. El brujo usó su mano libre de fuego para pasar más hojas, pero todas estaban igual, con el espacio vacío donde originalmente debería estar Camille. Alec frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué…?—empezó a preguntar, pero luego lo comprendió—Oh, no. Sin una foto de ella, no podemos hechizar una vela.

—Tiene que quedar algo— dijo Magnus desesperado, y siguió pasando fotografías sin éxito.

—¡Un objeto!—habló Alec y giró en redondo, buscando una de las cientos de cosas de Camille que Magnus aún conservaba, pero no logró divisar alguna.

Su mirada escaneadora pasó por las ventanas de la sala y llegó a una ampara, pero solo entonces se dio cuenta de que por su visión periférica alcanzó a definir una silueta a través del vidrio. Supuso que estaba enloqueciéndose, no podría haber nadie afuera de la ventana en un tercer piso, por lo que volvió la mirada hacia la ventana intentando distinguir la silueta.

De pronto su boca se sintió seca y abrió los ojos, tentado a dar un paso atrás. Lo que veían sus ojos no podía ser cierto.

Magnus, aún con el álbum en sus manos, gruñía frustrado.

—¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando, debo tener alguna foto en alguna otra parte, quizás en...—levantó la mirada para encontrarla con la de Alec, pero su novio estaba con la vista congelada al frente, mucho más pálido de lo normal. Magnus siguió su mirada, y al ver hacia la ventana se paró de un salto.

Camille estaba ahí.

Su exnovia los estaba observando a través del vidrio con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos. Parecía que estuviera flotando afuera de la ventana, con sus pálidos y descalzos pies colgando. El viento nocturno azotaba su enmarañados cabellos que una vez fueron rubios y hermosos, y su piel tersa lucía demacrada y envejecida. Alrededor de sus ojos había horribles aros negros, y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, como si no hubiera dormido en una eternidad. Y, finalmente, estaba usando un ligero vestido que seguramente era blanco, pero que se veía sucio y estaba arrugado.

De la hermosa y elegante dama que Magnus había conocido, ya no quedaba nada. Al contrario, tan espantosa imagen le helaba la sangre dentro de las venas.

—Ca...—murmuró sorprendido.

—Camille...—ayudó Alec.

La mujer a través del vidrio los observó por un largo rato, como si quisiera medir sus reacciones. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así, mirándose entre ellos, cuando de repente Camille empezó a flotar hacia adelante y estiró una mano hacia el vidrio. Imperceptiblemente, la pareja dio un paso hacia atrás. La pálida mano de Camille atravesó el vidrio, y luego siguió su cuerpo.

—Alec...—empezó a advertir Magnus. Cuando le había hablado a Alec del poder de Presidente, había estado seguro, pero ahora, al ver a su exnovia flotando hacia ellos, su mente se quedó en blanco. Camille pasó su cabeza a través del vidrio, con esa sonrisa aún en su rostro, como si estuviera segura de que ellos ya no tendrían escapatoria— Corre— terminó el brujo.

Alec bajó la mirada hacia el gato. Presidente miraba fijamente a la mujer.

—¡Corre, ahora!—gritó Magnus, haciendo que Alec saltara y no tuviera más remedio que hacerle caso. Pronto los dos dieron media vuelta y corrieron hacia el estudio. Casi al mismo tiempo, Camille entró definitivamente entró de la sala y empezó a flotar hacia ellos, con la punta de los dedos de sus pies apenas rozando el suelo.

Alec sintió como el gato empezó a removerse y a gruñir entre sus brazos. No estaba dispuesto a ponerlo en peligro, pero Presidente estiró una garra y le arañó el antebrazo, por lo que por reflejo abrió los brazos y el gato cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente el animal levantó la cabeza y miró hacia Camille.

—Presi— exclamó Magnus, e hizo ademán de devolverse, pero Alec fue más rápido y le atrapó la mano.

—¡Magnus, tenemos que sacar a Camille!— le recordó, jalándole al estudio. El cazador miró por encima de su hombro solo para comprobar que Camille se había detenido justo encima de Presidente, como si el gato tuviera una barrera invisible que no la dejaba llegar más allá.

Una vez dentro del estudio, Alec empezó a preparar los ingredientes dentro del bol de hadas mientras Magnus sacó libro por libro y pasó las páginas, on la esperanza de encontrarse alguna fotografía de Camille.

El ojiazul tuvo que preguntarle a Magnus varias veces, pero finalmente la mezcla estuvo lista y la nueva vela negra estaba preparada sobre el escritorio, solo que el brujo aún no había podido hallar alguna fotografía.

—¡No hay nada!—gruñó con rabia— ¡No tengo ninguna fotografía de ella!

Alec sabía que buscar donde Magnus ya lo había hecho sería inútil, por lo que se obligó a pensar. Luego recordó la información que Magnus le había dado días antes, y supo que ahí podría tener una oportunidad. En lugar de buscar álbumes, sacó de la biblioteca un libro antiguo y buscó la biografía de "Lady Belcourt" sin éxito. Lanzó el libro a un lado y sacó otro, buscando lo mismo. Estaba en su cuarto libro cuando finalmente la encontró: Una foto impresa de una dama aristocrática de cabellos rubios y un collar de rubí alrededor de su cuello, y acompañada de una detallada biografía donde decía que supuestamente aquella dama había muerto hacía siglos, pero Alec la reconocía. Sin preguntarle siquiera a Magnus, rasgó la hoja y quejó con la imagen impresa en su mano. El sonido de la hoja rasgándose llamó la atención del brujo, y al ver lo que su novio había hecho, sonrió.

—Por eso te amo— comentó, haciendo que el ojiazul sonriera. Éste último dejó caer la fotografía sobre el bol, y se hizo a un lado para que Magnus se hiciera cargo del resto.

* * *

 **Lo dejo hasta ahí porque ya se sabe lo que pasará, pero por si acaso les digo que las cosas terminaron bien, aunque Jace quedó un poco confundido al llegar a casa y encontrar su lona vacía.**

 **Quizás hizo un poco de falta el romance... solo un poco. Gracias por leer :), y realmente espero haber asustado aunque fuera un poco, ese era mi propósito.**


End file.
